kingdom_hearts_fate_fortunefandomcom-20200213-history
Jobs
Below are a list of playable jobs found in "Fate & Fortune" and a description of what each job entails. Serving Fate order of business: Customer(s) arrive and sit at bar>Bartender requests order>Customer(s) gives order>Bartender supplies order Fortune order of business: Customer(s) arrive>Waiter seats the customer(s)>Customer(s) arrange themselves at table>Waiter requests drink order(s)>Customer(s) give order>Waiter returns with drink(s)> Job Index (Listed Alphabetically:) Accountant- The accountant maintains budgeting on Salaries, Cash Flow, and does all the Bank work. Advertisement- Advertisers are in charge of putting the Establishment in question in the Public Eye. Each Establishment have different tactics of employing this, and Advertisers can visit The Lamp in Town Square to acquire gadgets that make their work more effective/easier. Bartender- Bartenders serve drinks to customers at Fate. Bouncer- Throw out rowdy/disruptive Customers and Visitors when complications arise. Chef- Prepares the food in the Kitchen. Entertainment- Entertainers please the crowd with shows that keep customers in their seats should things go awry. Immediate Security- Work much like a Bouncer. Maitre d'- Once Unlocked, it's the Maitre d' who seats guests. They may also be needed very so often for complaints, which go to them before the Manager. Manager- Maintains inventory, keeps the peace inside and directly outside the establishment, and hires and fires workers. Mixologist- Mixologists vary from either place. Basically, they ae the creative development department. Owner- Holds the Deed to the establishment. Preemptive Security- Set the security level of the establishment to protect against unwanted intrusions and attacks. Treasurer- The Treasurer holds onto the money the establishment makes for the place itself and delivers the sums to the Bank. Waitstaff- Waitstaff serve the customers waiting at tables; can also seat customers under special circumstances. Special Rules #Strict Penalties are dealt out to Treasurer's caught taking munny from the cache in the Role-Play; not in Realtime. It's understandable if you want to make things more realistic/interesting by having the Treasurer go criminal, and you will not lose Gameplay privelages for it. Just know your Character will be reprimanded if caught. #Bouncers have the right to automatically throw anyone out for good purpose. This triggers the "Kick Out!" Mission. They're actions will be monitored, and if it is established they acted poorly or highly questionable, the character in question will receive reprimandation. Just because I allow you to kick a character out does not mean you'll get away with it. #Try to follow the sequence of how orders are taken. I know it seems like the Fortune one seems harder because it's longer, but everything balances out in the end. I also understand some may not act when needed, and actions will be taken when these moments occur to keep things moving. #Characters are not permanently stuck in their jobs and can leave as they wish. However, they must return to work when their role is needed on the premises. This is to allow for easier free-roaming, but with limits. #When and if a character is fired: have no worries, they can get it back. Check the "Get back Job" mission for more info. Category:Features Category:Rules